1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to templates used to mark doors for drilling and in particular to a double-sided ultra-thin reusable template for marking hole drilling locations on doors for mounting fixtures, which template straddles an edge of a door and is sufficiently thin to allow the door to be closed with the template in place to align with elements on the frame with small pencil point size holes on the template on both sides of the door for marking purposes only, not intended for drilling so that the template is reusable
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is essential to provide accurate drilling of holes in doors for mounting hardware, such as automatic door closures and door knob and lock hardware. The door will not function properly without precise alignment of the hardware elements on the door. Prior art devices are primarily intended for drilling through large screw-sized holes in the template so that the template normally can be used only once due to damaging the holes and the accuracy of the template during drilling. Furthermore the prior art door template patents are for devices which are too thick to be in place on the door with the door closed in the frame and therefore the prior art templates do not provide accurate alignment with mating elements on the door frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,352, issued Nov. 12, 1996 to Matadobra, claims a unitary door routing template for routing hardware mounting apertures in doors which affords expedient placement of the template and the cutting of hardware mounting holes while minimizing expense and hazards to operating personnel. The template comprises two elongated, planar, unobstructed, opposing sides for engaging the front and back sides of a door, the template sides being integrally formed with and extending generally perpendicular to an end plate which engages the door edge. The planar opposing sides are spaced from each other at the end plate by a distance equal to or slightly greater than the thickness of the door and, preferably, gradually converge away from the end plate so that, when placed over the door, they provide a stabilizing grip on the door surfaces. The entire template, and particularly the template in the vicinity of the router guide holes, is preferably formed of flexible friable material, such as plastic, and has a thickness greater than ¼ inch to prevent disintegration of carbide router bits in use due to kick-back and contact of the bit with the template.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,285, issued May 19, 1992 to Brydon, shows a three-sided drilling template for a door that is formed from a rigid material. The first and second sides of the template are parallel and contact opposite sides of the door. The third side of the template, orthogonal to and bridging the span between the first and second sides of the template, contacts the edge of the door. A plurality of through guide holes are located in each side of the template and mark the centers of mounting holes for the mounting of operating hardware such as door locks and knobs. Markings on the template indicate the specific purpose of each through guide hole, and marked circles concentric with the through guide holes indicate the correct size of the mounting holes. A rectangular extension on the interior surface of the third side fits into a lock face recess previously formed or pre-machined in the edge of the door for accurate alignment of the template to the door.
U.S. patent application No. # 20040020809, filed Feb. 5, 2003 by Allan, et al., provides a template assembly for locating required mounting holes for door lock that has a generally U-shaped flexible end template, support clips pivotably attached to free ends of the end template, and side templates attached to the support clips. The end template has a center hole locating mark, and the side templates have lock cylinder hole locating marks and a strike plate hole locating mark. Alternatively, the side templates are pivotably attachable directly to the free ends of the end template. Alternatively, the template assembly is a one-piece construction, having integrated end template and side templates, the side templates not being pivotable relative the end template.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,449, issued Feb. 27, 2001 to Diaz, describes a 3 sided bracket shaped template for accurately drilling door knob and lock holes in doors comprising a template plate a at right angle to a lock plate again at a right angle to a reverse plate. The template plate and reverse plate each contain rectangular apertures for drill passage, and the template plate further has zee bracket sleeves on the bottom and both sides of the rectangular aperture for slidably mounting removable plate guides each with different perpendicular cylindrical extension guide for drills of varying sizes. The lock plate also has a centered circular hole with a tubular drill guide perpendicular to the lock plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,125, issued Dec. 29, 1987 to Livick, discloses a drilling template for accurately positioning latch holes and lock cutouts in door stiles. The template includes a pair of spaced, parallel, rectangular, frame member that are rigidly interconnected at one end. The frame members straddle a vertical door stile with the interconnecting end firmly against the edge of the stile. Clamps on one frame member are then tightened. A latch hole drilling guide is centered in a plate at the interconnecting end of the frame, and various diameter hole saw guides on removable side plates are positionable at any of a plurality of selected positions along the length of the frame to provide cutout positions for any of many lock backsets.
What is needed is an ultra-thin door marking template which straddles an edge of a door so that the door may be closed in the door frame with the template in place for accurate alignment of the door holes with mating holes on the frame for attaching related hardware and preferably with pencil point size marking holes on both sides of the template to mark both sides of the door for through bolt drilling and to allow drilling from either side of the door and which template is reusable since the marking does not damage the template.